transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
"Combiner Wars I: Combaticons! Combine!" Script
Here is the script for the Rise of the Transformers: Combiner Wars ''episode titled "Combiner Wars I: Combaticons! Combine!". (ACCENTS ARE APPLIED, MAINLY) Episode Script Scene 1 Mines, Himalayas, Nepal Fallen Angel walks up into the mines, as several Vehicon Miners open fire in the caves. '''Fallen Angel': Once your done popping those things, begin mining the Ruby Crystals for Megatron! Nepalesean Miner: (Screaming while running) Fallen Angel raises her rifle and points it at the Nepalesean Miner. As the miner runs out of the cave, Fallen Angel open fires. The blast hits the miner, incinerating him. His skull then falls to the cave floor. Fallen Angel turns to the Vehicon Miners. Fallen Angel: (alarming) ''Well? What are you waiting for? A loud alarm? Get to work! Leave no Ruby Un-mined! '''Leadfoot': (Offscreen) You won't get the chance, Con! Fallen Angel turns around. Leadfoot, Calibreak, Havoc, Whirl, and Arcee pointing their guns at Fallen Angel. Fallen Angel snarls, before aiming her rifle. Fallen Angel: (cocky) Do you really think that you can- She is hit by an energy blast, and falls to the ground. Whirl lowers his gun. Whirl: Sorry, what was that? Leadfoot: Raises left arm Wreckers! Kill'em! Calibreak transforms into vehicle mode and begins firing upon the Miners. Arcee, Leadfoot, Whirl, and Havoc begin firing. Gimlin Facility, Hawaii Bulkhead and Guzzle drop a Stasis Pod down on the ground. Leadfoot presses a button, and the Pod opens. Raider grunts as he tosses Fallen Angel into the Pod. Leadfoot then closes the pod. Raider: (Hurt)''Can't believe you guys went on a mission without me! '''Windblade': Simmer down, Raider. You were busy, alongside Ragey. Raider scoffs as he exits the room. Leadfoot: So what are we going to do now, Windy? Windblade: We'll take her somewhere thinks ''Dependable. This is, after all, Fallen Angel. Megatron's second-in-command. '''Leadfoot': You think that Metroplex isn't strong enough? He's like Fortress Maximus! A Fortress! I wouldn't worry too much about them coming here. Scene 2 The Nemesis, Svalbard The Revenge floats above Svalbard. Knockout scans Megatron. He then moves away, and his arm transforms back to normal. Knockout: Hmm. It seems that the blast wave that you were in my Lord, radiated energy into you, Blitzwing, the Seekers, and the others. I'm no Scientist, but I believe that these energies will allow you to combine. I assume not right away, but when the time comes, Lord Megatron. Megatron: Thank you, Doctor. Megatron gets up and walks out of the Medical Room. Quake walks up to him and salutes. Quake: Sir! Megatron: What is it, Quake? Quake: Sir! (Kneels) Barricade and Heist have uncovered a cave within a mountain range known as "The Himalayas". The caves are filled with some sort of Ruby Crystals, My Lord! Megatron: (Sarcastic) Ruby Crystals? What is so interesting about Ruby Crystals? Quake: Looks up ''My Lord! These crystals have the same elemental structure as Energon Crystals. We can convert them into Energon, My Lord. '''Megatron': Hmm. Thinks ''Order Fallen Angel to assemble the rest of our Miners, and head to those Caves. ''Walks passed Quake ''With Trypticon in the humans custody, and the Autobots with several soldiers on this globe, we will have to muster more Energon to stand against Prime. '''Quake': Yes sir! Quake turns and walks away. Fallen Angel turns to the Miners. Fallen Angel: For the glory of Megatron! Decepticons, move out! Fallen Angel and several Vehicon Miners begin to run into a SPaceBridge Portal. Scene 3 The Revenge Quake approaches Megatron, who is looking off into the Icy terrain of Svalbard. Megatron: What is it, Quake? Quake: Sir! Kneels Fallen Angel has been taken captive by The Wreckers! They've taken her back to their base, the Gimlin Facility! Megatron: slightly moves head That is very unfortunate. I had a new assignment for her. Yells ''Blitzwing! Blitzwing enters the bridge, and walks up to Megatron and kneels. Megatron turns around. '''Blitzwing': You summoned me, my liege? Megatron: I want you to lead the Combaticons into freeing Fallen Angel from the custody of The Wreckers. Blitzwing: I won't fail you, master. Blitzwing stands up, turns around, and walks away. He exits Decepticon Island, jumps into the air, transforms into Jet Form, and flies away. Somewhere above Cailfornia As Blitzwing flies through the skies, Blast Off flies beside him in Jet Mode. Blast Off: curious ''What is our mission, Blitzwing? Blitzwing flies slightly faster. '''Blitzwing': Our objective, Blast Off, is to free Fallen Angel from the Autobots. Onslaught will lead you and the rest of the Combaticons into drawing the Wreckers from their Base in Hawaii, while I lead a few others into assaulting Metroplex. Blast Off: Insulted ''Why couldn't I lead the attack onto Metroplex? ''boasts I could go on a bombing run! Blitzwing: slightly angered Don't forget Blast Off. Megatron chose me to lead. You have a complaint, just ask my gun barrel! Brighton Falls, California Blitzwing transforms and starts free falling. Blast off and Vortex transform as well. All three land on the ground. Brawl, Onslaught, and Swindle drive up and transform. Onslaught: What is it, Commander Blitzwing? Blitzwing: You, Brawl, and Swindle can't exactly cross the ocean. So we'll need aerial support. Presses commlink on ear ''Blackout! Astrotrain! Star Fall! I require your assistance! '''Star Fall': (Offscreen) We're on our way, Commander Blitzwing! In the skies, a GroundBridge portal opens. Star Fall, Astrotrain, and Blackout fly out. All three transform and land on the ground. Star Fall: What do you need? Blitzwing: I need you to carry Onslaught, Swindle, and Brawl to Hawaii, because we can't carry them. Astrotrain: Sarcastically Why didn't you just use a GroundBridge? Star Fall, Vortex, Onslaught, Blackout, and Swindle stare at Blitzwing, as Blast Off claps. Blitzwing sside-punches Blast Off in the face. Scene 4: Seeking Cons Gimlin Facility, Hawaii Windblade taps her foot on the ground, as she places her knuckles over her mouth. Treadshot steps up to Windblade. Treadshot: What are you doing there, Windy? Windblade: I couldn't find anything from Scattershot in Egypt, so I'm thinking of possibilities on what could've happened. Grace Allen: What kind of possibilities? Windblade: So far, my leading theories are One, Scattershot didn't die in Egypt. Two, the Egyptian Government has his remains in their custody. Or three, Megatron returned and reduced his remains to nothingness. Natalie Knightley: (Offscreen) I wouldn't say that too loud, eh Windy? Lizzie is still left desolate over Shotsy's death, cuz. As Natalie walks in, Windblade turns around in her chair. Windblade: Slightly apologetic ''Sorry Nat. But we're all saddened by Shotsy's death. '''Road Rage': Runs into the room ''Oi, Windy! We've received news that the Decepticons are attacking the Capitol, Honolulu! Windblade gets up from her chair. '''Windblade': Commanding Tell Leadfoot to rally as many Wreckers as he can, the head to Honolulu dammit! Road Rage: '''Yes ma'am! Within the main room, Leadfoot walks in, with Road Rage behind her. '''Leadfoot: Shouting Havoc! Raider! Topspin! Tread! Whirl! Roadsy! Front and Center! Havoc, Whirl, Roadbuster, Topspin, Raider, and Treadshot run into the room. Leadfoot: The Decepticons are about ten Kliks East if us, in Honolulu. We;ll have to go in to deal with it. Treadshot: Thinks Maybe they're attacking us to draw us to them. So they may attack Metroplex while we're not looking. Leadfoot: Without a doubt, Tread. They're probably after Fallen Angel. As expected. Mary Muldoon: Offscreen ''Yo! Can I come with? Mary walks up to Leadfoot, with her Tommy Gun in hand. '''Leadfoot': Eh. Considering ''Why Not, kid? '''Natalie Knightley': Offscreen ''Can we come too, cuz? Natalie, Brittney Knightley, and Grace Allen walk out from behind Raider's leg. '''Elizabeth Oxton': Offscreen ''Fuck it! ''Onscreen; Boards Whirl I'm going in to take those metal wankers down! Leadfoot: Encouraging ''Lizzie's got it! ''Shouts Wrecker 'n' Rule! Whirl, Havoc, Raider, Road Rage, Etc.: Shout ''Wreck and Rule! Outside, Leadfoot, Topspin, Treadshot, Roadbuster, Raider, Road Rage, and Havoc drive out of Gimlin Facility. Above, Whirl (in VTOL Jet Mode) blasts out of Metroplex. Honolulu Onslaught fires his guns upon the humans. '''Onslaught': Destroy as much as you can possibly can, my Combaticons! Several Police Cars arrive and Police Officer step out. Onslaught stomps on a Police Car. Onslaught: Bloody thing reminds me of Barricade! In the skies, Blast Off's underside opens up. Blast Off then drops several bombs. Blast Off: Cackles Brawl (in tank mode) fires three Mortar Shells. The shells land in a Grocery Shop, a Home, and a Restaurant. Swindle and Vortex fire upon the fleeing humans. Vortex: Enthusiastically ''Yeeeeee-hawwwwww! These things are fun for target practice! '''Swindle': Zat's ze spirit, Vortex mein freund! Leadfoot: ''Offscreen Wreckers! Attack! As Havoc, Raider, Road Rage, and Topspin race towards the Combaticons, Whirl flies overhead. '''Onslaught': Excited Finally! Combaticons! Attack the Wreckers! Brawl: I got an idea! Brawl points his cannon barrel at a building. he then fires a mortar shell, which causes a part of the building to explode. The building slightly starts moving. Whirl flies by. Elizabeth Oxton: Offscreen Shit! Onscreen ''Whirl! Get me close to that building! I'm going to try and see if anyone's still in there! '''Whirl': Concerned ''You're crazy! ''Pause; Interested ''I'm in! Whirl flies close to the building and opens his canopy. Elizabeth stands up and jumps out into a building window frame. Lizzie runs through the open space, looking around. She grabs a flashlight out of her left pocket and shines it in the building, as she breathes heavily. '''Elizabeth Oxton': Whispers ''Okay, Lizzie Jane. You can do this! The Rock can do it, so can you! Whirl slowly backs away from the building. '''Leafoot': Commlink ''Whirl! What are you doing?! The Building is close to coming down! Get Liz out of there! '''Whirl': It was her idea! Transforms to robot form ''Lizzie! Whirl reaches his right arm into the building, and tries to reach for Elizabeth. He closes his claws, but grabs nothing. He pulls his arm back out. '''Whirl': Presses Commlink ''Lead! Lizzie's too far into the building! She's probably going to die! '''Leadfoot': commlink Blast! Get down here and help us with the Combaticons then! Whirl jumps off the building and transforms into attack-Copter Mode. Whirl then flies down. At the Base of the building, Road Rage drives up to the building. Natalie Knightley climbs out of Road Rage, and Road Rage transforms into robot mode. Road Rage: You look for Lizzie! Looks to her right at a construction site ''I'm going to find a way to stabilize the building! '''Natalie Knightley': You got it, cuz! Grace Allen: Wait for us, Nat! Grace and Mary run up to Natalie, as Road Rage walks away to the construction site. Natalie signals them to go into the building. Road rage then transforms into flying car mode and flies to the crane. Natalie Knightley: Shouts ''Liz! '''Mary '''and '''Grace': Shout ''Lizzie! '''Grace Allen': Why are we even calling out her name here? She's like close to the top floor. Natalie Knightley: True. Looks up ''We're gonna have to head up the building then. '''Mary Muldoon': Gulps ''ye-eah. Go up the building. As Mary hesitates to walk forward, Grace and Natalie walk towards the stairwell doors. Outside Brawl grabs Treadshot by the neck and slams him on the ground. '''Brawl': Angry ''Die, Wrecker! Brawl transforms his right fist into a cannon and points it at Treadshot. Raider jumps into view and points a missile at Brawl. '''Raider': Brawl! Be gone! Raider launches a missile, which then hits Brawl and sends him flying. Onslaught then raises his back cannons and fires them. The blasts hit Leadfoot and Topspin, injuring them. Both Wreckers fall to the floor. Havoc jumps onto Onslaught and begins firing at his neck. Onslaught: Surprised ''What the-?! '''Havoc': Shouts ''For Shotsy! Roadbuster and Whirl back into each other. Both turn their heads to nod at each other, before turning to look forward, where Swindle, Brawl, Blast Off, and Vortex are marching to them. '''Roadbuster': Concerned; Yells ''We should call for reinforcements, brother! '''Whirl': Careless You know Wreckers don't call for backup! Roadbuster '''& '''Whirl: Enthusiastically; Shout ''They call for Clean Up! Roadbuster fires a missile at Vortex, as Whirl fires upon Brawl and Blast Off. '''Roadbuster': Come and get some, you little buggers! Inside Grace Allen: Okay! I think we're reaching the tenth floor! Grace and Natalie walk up to the floor, as Mary slowly walks in, with fear in her eye. Natalie Knightley: Shouts ''Liz! '''Elizabeth Oxton': Offscreen; Shouts I'm over here! help me with this guy! Natalie and Grace run into the building. They find Elizabeth pulling on an injured business man. Elizabeth Oxton: struggling ''We have got to get this guy out of here! '''Natalie Knightley': Let me help you there, Liz! Outside Road Rage reaches the crane and transforms. She pulls on the cable. She then grabs the crane cable and tosses it at the building. She then transforms and flies around the building. She grabs the cable and flies around. She then lands back on the crane and begins to pull. Road Rage: Struggling; Yelling ''Could someone help me with this thing! It's heavy! '''Raider': Ticked; Commlink ''That's heavy?! ''Onscreen; Firing at Combaticons Try fighting these guys with us! Topspin blasts Blast off, who plunged for him. Blast Off accidentally fires a missile towards the building. The missile strikes the building, which causes it to tip over. Inside, Grace, Natalie, Elizabeth, and Mary scream in terror. Leadfoot turns to look at the building. Leadfoot: Worried; Yells ''Liz! The building slams into another building and settles. Inside Natalie, Elizabeth, and Grace get up. '''Grace Allen': Shouts ''Is every lady okay? '''Elizabeth '& Natalie: I'm okay! Mary coils up into a ball and starts to bawl. Grace turns to Natalie. Grace Allen: What's wrong with Mary? Natalie Knightley: Sympathetic ''Back in Tranquility, a few years back. There was an Earthquake. Mary was in a building like this when it happened. As the building came tumbling down, a piece of debris struck Mary. How do you think she lost her left eye? Below, Road Rage (In Flying Car form) flies under them. '''Road Rage': Everyone! Jump! Elizabeth looks at Grace. Elizabeth: You ready? Grace nods. Elizabeth picks up the business man and jumps down onto Road Rage alongside Grace. Natalie crawls over to Mary. Natalie Knightley: Mary. Mary! Look at me! It'll be okay! You hear me?! It'll be okay, cuz! Mary Muldoon: crying ''Okay! Natalie grabs onto Mary, and falls back. Both land on Road Rage. '''Road Rage': Hold on! Road Rage then slowly flies away. Rubicon Honolulu Roadbuster fires a barrage of small missiles towards Brawl and Vortex. The missiles explode beneath them. Brawl and Vortex get up and run to Onslaught. Swindle fires upon the Wreckers, while backing up towards Onslaught. Swindle: Worried; Out loud ''Mein general! Ze Wreckers are overwhelming us! '''Onslaught': Encouraging We need to last a little longer, till Blitzwing frees Fallen Angel! Leadfoot: Shouts ''Wreckers! Finish them off! A red energy begins to consume the Combaticons. Nothing but machinery begins to sound. When the energy disperses, the Combaticons begin to combine, shocking all Wreckers. Road Rage lands on the ground, the women jump off of him, and Road Rage transforms. Before their eyes, a giant stands in front of The Wreckers in the form of BRUTICUS. '''Elizabeth Oxton': Oh-Shit. Bruticus: Bruticus! Online! Leadfoot: Shocked; Horrified Wreckers! Return to Metroplex! We can't take them on like that! Leadfoot begins to run in the opposite direction. Treadshot transforms and Grace climbs in. Treadshot begins to drive away, as Roadbuster (w/ Elizabeth), Road Rage (w/ Natalie), Havoc, Raider, and Topspin begin driving passed him. Meanwhile, Whirl (w/ Mary) begin to fly away from the City. Bruticus begins to chase The Wreckers. Bruticus: Come back here, wimps! Highway The Wreckers drive onto the freeway. Roadbuster: Move! Move! Move! Bruticus steps onto the Highway. Bruticus: There you are! Bruticus reaches out and grabs Raider. He then tosses Raider back, far out into the jungle, as Raider yells aloud. Road Rage: We need to warn Windblade! Road Rage attempts to transform into Flying Car mode, only to be kicked aside by Bruticus. She lands in the forestation below. Road Rage and Natalie moan in pain. Natalie Knightley: lightly Ouch. As Roadbuster and Havoc keep driving, Leadfoot and Topspin swerve and turn to face Bruticus. Both Wreckers then begin firing upon the giant. Bruticus transforms his left hand into a blaster and fires. The ground beneath Topspin and Leadfoot crumbles, causing the Wreckers to fall in. Meanwhile, the blast incinerates several cars on the Highway. Treadshot: Worried ''Treadshot to Gimlin Facility! The Combaticons formed a giant! And they're on their way! I repeat! The Combaticons have formed a giant, and are on their way! Metroplex '''Fallback': Voice Over ''I'm sorry, Tread mate! We're busy trying to keep the other Decepticons from breaking in to Metroplex! Fallback uses his machine gun to fire upon Blitzwing, as Windblade tosses her sword at him. Highway '''Treadshot': And I called it! Hold on, Grace! Treadshot transforms into robot form, with Grace in his arms. He runs to the jungle and jumps in, just as Bruticus fails to grab him. Bruticus: Come back here, Coward! Roadbuster and Havoc continue racing down the Highway. Havoc: We won't last too long with that thing chasing after us! Roadbuster: It doesn't help that the others are busy keeping whoever's at Gimlin Facility at bay! Bruticus then stops. Havoc: He's stopping! Brittney Knightley: I don't think it's stopping, Havoc. Bruticus slams his right fist into the ground. The slam causes a chain reaction of shock waves that reach the two Wreckers, causing the two to go flying. Roadbuster: Hold on! Above, Whirl flies back to Gimlin Facility. Meanwhile, Bruticusw looks among the ruination he has made. He then looks up, beyond the trees, to spot Gimlin Facility. Bruticus: Autobots! Bruticus slowly begins to walk towards Metroplex. Metroplex Metroplex Guzzle fires his gun, as Hot Rod fires upon Blackout with his exhaust pipes. Blackout: viciously ''Die! Blackout flips out his chest cannon and fires upon the duo. '''Hot Rod': Not today, Con! Bulkhead grunts as he pushes Astrotrain. Hound then jumps and tackles Astrotrain, and Armorhide jumps ont Astrotrain as well. Astrotrain: Stupid Autobots! Star Fall fires his arm blasters upon Arcee and Hot Shot. Arcee: Cover me, rookie! Hot Shot nods. Arcee runs and jumps onto Star Fall. Star Fall grabs Arcee and tosses her aside. Star Fall: Get off of me, Puny Autobot! Star Fall then fires upon Hot Shot, injuring her. Arcee then yells as she assaults Star Fall. Arcee and Star Fall begin a fist fight. Astrotrain: offscreen; Frustrated I hope Blitzwing knows what he's doing! Star Fall: I reassure you, Astrotrain. Blitzwing does! He's a master strategist! In the other chamber, Blitzwing yells as he grabs Windblade ans smashes her on the ground. Fallback continuously fires upon Blitzwing, but to no effect. Blitzwing: angry ''Where, is Fallen Angel! '''Windblade': choked ''Not here! Blitzwing roars in anger as he punches Windblade's face, then proceeds to transform his right hand into a cannon and fire upon Fallback, injuring him. Outside Calibreak, Pyropath, Tempest, and Inferno watch guard. Calibreak looks into the vast jungle. '''Calibreak': What the bloody hell is that, chaps? Bruticus jumps out, and begins to fire upon the Wreckers. Calibreak ducks down. Calibreak: Shouts ''Woah! Calibreak gets up and runs inside, where Mainframe and Windcharger are. '''Calibreak': Shouts Oi! The Combaticon giant has just arrived! We got to do something, before it starts trashing Metroplex! Mainframe: I'm on it! Inside Blitzwing starts to storm through the Facility. Blurr attempts to attack Blitzwing, but Blitzwing grabs him and tosses him aside. Blitzwing: Out of my way! Wheeljack and Smokescreen begin firing upon Blitzwing, until Blitzwing fires back at them, injuring them. Blitzwing approaches the Prisoner Hold Doors. He then rips them open. He looks down to see Verity Carlo, and Hunter O'Nion, who is cowering in fear behind Verity. Blitzwing: Long pause Boo. Verity and Hunter jump to the side in horror. Blitzwing walks forward, laughing. Somewhere else, Mainframe presses several buttons, and pushes several levers. Mainframe: Metroplex's defenses will be back online in Three! Pause ''Two! ''Pause ''One! Outside Bruticus slams Inferno into Metroplex. Several of Metroplex's defenses deploy. '''Bruticus': surprised ''What the-?! The defenses begin to fire upon Bruticus. '''Bruticus': Ow! Ow! Ow! Inside Blitzwing looks around, only to find nothing. Blitzwing: frustrated; yells ''Where is she? ''Turns around; turns on commlink ''All Decepticon Units! Fallen Angel isn't here as projected! Retreat back to Decepticon Island! Star fall, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, and Blackout begin to retreat from Gimlin Facility. Outside Bruticus runs away. '''Bruticus': Bruticus! Disengage! Bruticus disengages back into the Combaticons, who run away. Onslaught: turns on commlink: Soundwave! Open a GroundBridge back to Decepticon Island! Our mission is lost! A GroundBridge portal opens, and all the Combaticons run in. Blitzwing, Star Fall, Astrotrain, and Blackout fly in through the GroundBridge, which closes. Reinvigoration Metroplex/ Gimlin Facility (Pitch Black) Fallback: Windblade? Windblade! Wake up! Yoo hoo! Windblade opens her eyes. Windblade: in slight pain ''Ugh. What happened? '''Fallback': Okay, she's good. Leadfoot limps into the room. Leadfoot: So the cons didn't find Fallen Angel, eh? Where she stored at then? Windblade: tired ''She's stored in suspended animation within The Vault. Which itself is in The Ark. '''Leadfoot': Right. Well, Thinks ''The Combaticons an "Bruticus" did quite a pounding on Honolulu. '''Windblade': despaired ''Oi! Prime's not going to be too happy. Windblade lies back down. Throne Room, Decepticon Island Blitzwing appraoches Megatron and kneels down. '''Blitzwing': disappointed ''I have failed you, my liege. We failed to find Fallen Angel within the Base of The Wreckers as we expected. We have failed our mission. '''Megatron': careless ''It doesn't matter. Fallen Angel has failed me for the last time, just like her predecessor, ''slightly angered ''Starscream! Blitzwing looks up to look at Megatron. '''Blitzwing': curious ''You had a new assignment for her, my liege? '''Megatron': Indeed. Stands up, walks towards Blitzwing With Fallen Angel in the Autobots' custody with The Nemesis, I will need a new second-in-command. That role, shall be held by you, Blitzwing. Blitzwing: surprised, yet calm ''I-I'm honored, my master. ''Serious ''What is thy mission, my master? '''Megatron': You are to form a new generation of a team long lost to the Great War. Squadron. X. Once you've formed this team, you shall lead them. Turns to look at Blitzwing Are you up for the challenge, soldier? TO BE CONTINUED...